


Deux, Mon Cher

by Invictusimpala



Series: Olani Hoath Ol, Mon Cher [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Human, Bottom Sam, Cock Rings, Cuddling & Snuggling, Dom Benny, Dom Castiel, Double Penetration, Multi, Multiple Orgasms, Sub Sam, Top Benny, Top Castiel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-10
Updated: 2014-11-10
Packaged: 2018-02-24 21:10:49
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,513
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2596547
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Invictusimpala/pseuds/Invictusimpala
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam's late home from work, and he knows he's in trouble. As he pulls into the driveway, he can just feel the worry and anger radiating from beyond the house walls. All the lights are on, and he can see shadows of his boyfriends moving around inside the house. Damn it, he thinks, he should have driven faster.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Deux, Mon Cher

**Author's Note:**

> Based on a prompt I received on my tumblr. Thank you so much for reading, enjoy :)

Sam's late home from work, and he knows he's in trouble. As he pulls into the driveway, he can just feel the worry and anger radiating from beyond the house walls. All the lights are on, and he can see shadows of his boyfriends moving around inside the house.

Damn it, he thinks, he should have driven faster.

He doesn't waste anymore time, there's no point. He's got to face his punishment sooner or later, and he's not going to delay it if he can help it.

Sam cards a hand through his hair, tucks it behind his ears.

He packs his paperwork into his briefcase, and then it's into the house.

The porch light is on, and he flips it off when he walks in the door. Hanging his keys as he toes off his jacket, he hears footsteps coming down the stairs, slowly, to give him enough time to strap the collar to his neck and rid himself of his clothing, folded and packed in the closet under the stairs. It's their sex closet, the one locked and filled with toys, packed to the brim with things for Sam, things for his Doms to use on him.

He unlocks it quickly, shoving his pile of clothes onto the bottom shelf to be put away later, and he grabs his collar from the door where it's hanging.

He clips it to his neck, low so it tugs his skin just right. It has his name on it, not on a dog tag or anything like that. He's not an animal. An animal in bed perhaps, but not literally. It's carved subtly into the leather by both Castiel and Benny.

Sam touches it, brushes his fingertips over the smooth expanse of it. It makes him feel safe, loved, a hug constantly embracing him even when his Doms aren't there to do it themselves.

"Sam," he hears behind him, a deep voice that sends a shiver down his spine.

"Sam," Benny repeats after Castiel. "Why are you late?"

Sam turns on his heels, keeps his head bowed, hands clasped behind his back.

"I had to work late because someone in the office made a mistake on a claim. Since I'm the highest in the firm I was the one who had to fix it. I missed the HOV lanes and I got stuck in traffic. I'm sorry."

Castiel walks around him, eyeing him up. From the corner of his eye he can see the come dotting his stomach, and a pang of jealousy makes his face burn bright red. He bounces on the balls of his feet angrily.

He should have known they'd been playing without him, but it still makes him want to beg, to defy their orders.

He doesn't. Sam stays where he is.

Benny walks forward until he's in Sam's space. He can see the slick of lube on his cock, and he bites back a whine.

He needs that in him now. Sam's cock jerks, hitting his stomach.

"Aw, do you want this?" Benny asks, grasping Sam's hips, pulling him close so he can rut his up with Sam's.

Sam moans, meets Benny's eyes. As soon as his hands start to move from behind him, Benny backs off.

Sam lurches forward, but Castiel holds him back, presses him into the wall roughly. Sam's choked off cry echos through the otherwise empty hall as Castiel jams the heel of his palm into the plug in Sam.

His hips jolt forward, and pre-come paints the wall as it drips down his thickening shaft. The cock ring around the base staves off his impending orgasm, and it's hell.

Benny chuckles behind him.

"Touch me, please, anywhere." Sam pleads, casting a look over his shoulder at Benny, and he touches Sam's shoulder. Sam whimpers, grinding his hips back against Cas' palm, trying to get the plug in deeper even though he knows it's not going to happen.

It's _just_ missing his prostate and he sobs out pleas, trying to get him to help Sam in any way possible. There's a burn under his skin he needs to alleviate, and this is definitely not helping.

"Castiel, please," Sam gasps, and Castiel relents, lets his hands wander to other places.

"Sam, I'd like you to walk that pretty little ass of yours upstairs," Benny whispers dangerously in his ear. "I want you to re-prep yourself for somethin' big, mon cher." Sam nods obediently.

Castiel slaps him on the butt, and he jumps into action, running up the stairs. He hears Benny and Castiel kissing, laughing at Sam's excitement.

Sam goes into the bedroom and slips the plug out of himself with a wince and a hissed 'fuck' through his teeth.

He lubes up four fingers, slips two into himself easily enough. Then three, but the fourth one burns.

"Ah!" He cries as his fingers brush over his prostrate. His cock drips, but he doesn't touch himself, doesn't want to get in anymore trouble than he already is.

He hears feet scuff the floor behind him, and he turns, fingers still inside himself, mouth open, heaving deep breaths.

"Oh, Sam, do you need something bigger, boy?" Castiel growls, shoving him down on the bed, and Sam's back arches as his fingers jam into his prostate again.

Sam pulls his fingers out, rolls over to present himself, but Benny makes a tsking sound.

"Not tonight, Sam. You're going to ride me tonight, garçon." Sam shudders and nods, lets Benny get situated under him. He rocks his hips a few times, ruts his throbbing cock between Benny's pecs, but he smacks Sam's ass, so he gets on with it.

He grabs Benny's cock, lines it up with his hole, and starts to sink down.

Sam moans loud and long, and he can hear Castiel jacking off behind him.

He's not expecting the second cock pushing past his rim.

"What, I -- _holy fucking shit_!" Sam screams as he comes even though he has the cock ring holding it back.

Benny smiles at him, pops the ring off and strokes him through it. Come splatters all over Benny's stomach, Castiel unrelenting as he shoves in next to Benny's thick length.

"I . . . _hnnng_!" Sam whines. They pause, hands rubbing over all of his skin, pressing praises past the sweat gathering in the dips between his bones.

"I'm sorry, I have to move," Castiel bites out, and as he does, both Benny and Sam groan.

Sam's head rolls, and he rocks back and forth on their dicks.

"Sam, Sam, gonna fill you up nice and good." Castiel grinds out, and then he's biting into Sam's shoulder as he comes.

Sam moves faster, trying to get Benny there too, and he comes not long after. Sam can hear the little squelch sounds as they pull out, can feel the come dripping down his thighs, and he pushes his hips up.

He grunts at the loss, an unhappy sound in the back of his throat. He still feels like his spine is a live wire waiting for water.

One more, just one more orgasm is all he needs. He tries to portray that with just his expression, and it must work because both Castiel and Benny are mouthing over the head of his cock, taking turns licking the pre-come from his slit, taking his balls into their mouths, licking beyond them at their come.

Sam makes a surprised sound as he comes again, making a mess of them both.

His back bows and his legs kick, whines escaping past his red, bitten lips.

Black spots dance at the edge of his vision, and his eyes slip closed.

A while later, once he's out of his head-space, he opens his eyes. He looks around the room. When he feels two bodies next to him, squishing him in the middle, he settles back down.

"Sam? Do you need anything?" Castiel asks, and he shakes his head, cuddling further into Benny's embrace, and Cas follows them.

"Closer," Sam says, and they comply, sharing body heat between the three of them as they find a comfortable position so that they're all, in some way, touching one another.

"You are so beautiful, mon cher," Benny whispers, kissing the top of his head.

"How do you feel? Was that okay?" Cas asks, always worried, and Sam huffs a quiet laugh.

"Yeah," he croaks. "That was really good."

"I'm glad." They share kisses between the three of them until eyes are drooping and it's getting hard to keep up with who is who.

Sam strokes whoever's hand is in his, kisses the lips next to his, and two contented sighs fill the silence. Sam's is the third, and then it's snoring throughout the rest of the night.

The next morning all he feels is the pain, a good ache in his ass that means he did well.

Sam smiles and starts to rut into the body next to him. Someone's going to eventually wake up and take care of him, he knows, and he smiles at the thought. This will be fun.

**Author's Note:**

> [My Tumblr](http://www.invictus-impala.tumblr.com)  
>  I am taking prompts there, if you're interested :)  
> (More info on that [here](http://invictus-impala.tumblr.com/post/99871679299/about-prompts-im-now-taking-prompts-yay-if-you))


End file.
